Was zur Hölle Roderich!
by SoiArt
Summary: *On Hold* Gilbert Beilschmidt is a 23 yr old manga editor. It seems like things aren't going his way, that is until he sees a beautiful man. Immediately he falls for the guy only to realize that not only is he an artist for Gil's company but also he's also in love with him. Rate M for Prussia's Language and possibly other suff...
1. Chapter 1

He just stood there like an idiot… Cautiously stealing glances at his watch… Eyes darting frantically from left to right…

"Vhat the hell is he doing?" As I ponder this, I can't help observing him. His presence is breath taking. His beautiful brunette hair perfectly complimented his unusual lavender eyes. Even his aura was not only mysterious, but welcoming as well. _Oh how I would love to be with him… _As I desperately try to push said thoughts out of my mind, he starts to make his way towards me. Catching me off guard thoughts immediately start to cloud my mind.

_Crap, did he see me… He probably saw me… He thinks I'm a stalker… What am I going to do? He's so cute… Ahhhh I shouldn't be thinking like that!_

As my luck would have it, he walks right past me without even a glance in my direction. I breathe a sigh of relief. At least he didn't see me…


	2. Chapter 2

*Typing*

Hello it is I, ze Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm so Awesome that it would be a crime if I didn't share some of my Awesome techniques with the rest of you menschen. If you are interested in learning all these techniques then you're out of luck. For you see that kind of Awesomeness can only be found in mich. Still you can try… Any questions then feel free to email me at Ichbinawesome .

*End Typing*

I stared at my blog description. It was perfect, now all I had to do was patiently wait for people to ask me shit…

~2 hours later~

_I hate menschen… Really, how hard is it to submit a fucking question... _

I log off my laptop and stretch. It's been three days since that incident with mystery man, and honestly I think I'm over him... _yep, just keep telling your self that..._

Still I can't shake that "feeling" every time I remember him... _If only..._ If only. **nothing** I am not going to get all hot and bothered because of some guy. I glace at the clock. Crap it's almost noon better head off to work.

"West~," I yell into my brother's bedroom. "I'm leaving, don't wait up okay!" The only reply I receive is a grunt which I translate as sure thing brother...

As I head out the door, my phone rings. On the other end of the line I can hear my two best friends Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy laughing their heads off.

"Gil, you have to get your ass to my house now!" Francis screamed into my ear, causing it to ring.

"Francis, I can't I have to go to work..."

"But mi amigo that's so aburrido..." This time it was Antonio's turn speaking.

"Nicht! I have Ludwig, to take care of…"

"Gilbert, he's nineteen, he can take care of himself…"

Quickly I hung up; Talking with those two only took up precious time, and in my profession just like any other time meant money…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Héderváry, I need those manga panels by Friday or your book won't be published."

"Gilbert, call me Elizabeta, its much friendlier and last time I checked I was younger than you."

Tsk, how did I end up working as a manga editor you ask? Well it all started a year ago.

I had just finished school only to end up being evicted from my home. _Some crazy Austrian tried to pull some shit._ Anyway I had to move in with my little bro and though he's not as awesome as me I put up with his uptight nature. Money was scarce so when old man fritz offered me a job I signed up. Now I'm working at Axis publishing along with my brother and two of his closest friends Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas.

"Ve~ Gilbert, you've come to play" I dodge the incoming Italian bumping into Kiku.

"Kuso…" I gasp never in my time of knowing Kiku have I ever heard him curse...

I quickly apologize and make my way towards the elevator doors. _Another busy work day over with…_

When the elevator doors open, I stop in my tracks. Standing before me is the guy…

"Sorry but I'm in a rush either get in or stand there…" His voice is beautiful, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd sounded irritated I probably would have kissed him… Instead I mumbled a curse under my breath and entered the elevator.

The silence was unbearable. We just stood there next to one another… not a word passing between us. Finally I decided it was up to me to start up a conversation.

"So you come here often." Fuck what the hell was wrong with me. How cliché was that.

"I work here…_idiot_…" He turned towards me with an irritated look on his face. "I've sat behind you for two years now. You've just realized I existed"

"VHAT!" Surly he was lying… I mean how coul- "Sorry."

He looks shocked for a moment but the expression disappears as quickly as it surfaced.

"Sorry isn't going to solve anything. Whatever I don't even care…"

The air was heavier than ever now. Why hadn't I noticed him before? He's a person for God sakes not a brick wall. I run my hand through my hair. _Tsk, could this get any worst..._

"Anyway _Gilbert_," As he said my name I could feel the heat of his anger directed purely towards me, "Just leave me alone… I don't want to be associated with people like you."

Bam! There you have it worst thing possible… and I still don't know his name…


	4. Chapter 4

_Gilbert Fucking Beilschmidt. I always heard he was a dick, but this? _

Roderich Edelstein had always loved Gilbert, and today he was finally going to sum up the courage to talk to him. He'd heard the stories of Gilbert being a complete Narcissist, but he'd never believed them until now. How someone be completely unaware of his co-workers to that extent? No, he couldn't- wouldn't believe it. Gil probably was just messing with him. Yes, that logic made perfect sense…

Looking back at their conversation Roderich decided he was to hard on Gilbert, he practically could see the hurt in the German's face.

_I got it, I'll go apologize… _Roderich knew he was only using this as an excuse to see Gilbert again, but what the hell it's not like the albino liked him or anything...


End file.
